To Love The Darkness
by lilly4444
Summary: When a young womans family leave this world she is left to take care of her self but soon she meets a dark stranger who is strange yet charming.


To Love The Dark Chapter 1 : The Downs of the last 5 years Raven sat in silence as the paster spoke of her Mother, as Ravens hair blew from the harsh wind she looked at all the family and friends who have gathered to mourn the death of Fionnea Cruchen. Raven began to well up in side and closed her eyes to try to keep from crying. She then imaged the horriable creator that could of done such a thing to HER mom, how could anyone or anything kill a person in such a manner to even make detectives gag.  
She then pushed that image of her mother spralled out on the sidwalk with that horriable look upon her face and her red hair covered in her blood aside.  
When Raven pushed all her emotions aside and opened her eyes to see the cascket be lowered into the deep hole that was all ready dug before she arrived.

When everyone left Raven still remained standing in the rain. It was right there that she fell to her knees crying. She felt this was the end but of course she felt this way 5 years ago when her Father who she loved so much vanished and 2 years after her Father her Brother who did not vanish but was killed in a car reck. Her Brother Mickey was not only one of her closest friends he was the one who held up the house, since her mom never finished school she had a low paying job of a gas station clerk, wetch caused Mickey to drop out of school after the vanishing of ther father and get a job as a wellder, the hours were long but the pay was nice, so when he died Raven and her mom had to move from there 7 roomed house to a 4 roomed apartment. The last 3 years later was formed with sadness and regret but now that her mom was gone she was alone 18 and no colledge it would be hard to find a good enough job that would pay the right amount but she would have to.

Chapter 2: To Carry On 2 weeks after her Mothers passing,  
Raven walked up the two flights of stairs and to the door, she then dug in her purse and grabed the keys and she fliped one after the other on the key ring it sliped from her fingers and tumbeled to the floor she then bent over to pick them up and as she grabed them there was a big black boot right next to them she then looked up to see someone in a long black jacket and a hood hiding the face, a voice from the hood then said "what you gawking at?" and a short chuckel arose from the black void of the hood. The figure then walked on, and Raven eyes followed. She them realized how silly she looked with being on her hands and knees and one arm still exstended grasping the keys. She then stood up and turned back to the door, unlocked it and entered.

3 days passed and she found a job in a flower shop arranging different bouques, and even though that problem was token care another one came up, she would have horrific nightmares of the night of her mothers murder, every night she would dream of a dark figure with red eyes attacking her mom and feast upon the remains of what was left after the thrashing and the fighting to stay alive and each night she would awake screaming and a few seconds later a call from the manager telling her of the complants of her neighbors.

After maney sleepless nights and long days she went to work and was given the keys to log up that night. She walked out the door and turned around to lock it, and then proceded to walk home,it was very late and there was not to much traffic so the only light was from the street lamps on the side of the roads.  
She walked passed the Quick Mart and made her way to the apartments, she reach into her back pockets and grabed the keys, put it in the lock and was about to turn it when she heared a long whistle, she looked side to side and there was nothing "psssss yo up here" she then looked up to see a male figure. He had jet black shoulder length hair, red eyes, and pure white teeth. He was much taller then Raven and wore all black.

Raven stood there studying him. She guessed that he was about 17 but...what was he doing on the roof. "GET DOWN FROM THERE YOULL HURT YOURSELF!" Raven yelled up to him. He then kneeled over laughing and called back "okey if your sure" and jumped down landing on his feet like a cat directally in front of Raven. "There you go gawking agian" he said with a sneer. At first she did not realize what he meant until she remembered the time in the hallway "that was you?". "nooo I was just watching you talk to that guy in the hallway that day and thought it would be funny to look back at it" he said like a know it all. "Weeelllll sorry it aint my fault you walk around like some goth freak all hidden in your ugly cloths" Raven retourted.  
The man then clench his fists and Raven waited for the worst but all he did was put his hand on her shoulder and chuckel "I suppose I am creepy but please forgive me Im Wesker" and put his hand out to over a handshake, she took it and returned with "Raven". "Well I think I might like to see more of you" he said, with a cricked grin on his face.

Chapter 3: No Longer Alone

Even after makeing a so called (friend) Raven still would have moments filled with depression but the nightmares left her sleeping world. The next day when she was at work a younger man came in with a order of 12 roses, as she turned to get them the guy asked " aint you Mickeys little sister?" Raven turned back with the roses and answered "yes"  
The guy turned his head sideways and asked "what ever happenend to him?" Raven looked up at him with surprise "you knew him yet you still dont know"  
He leaned over the counter as if he was extremly interested "Why what happened". Raven took a deep breath and said "He died 3 years ago in a car reck".  
"oh im really sorry I didnt know cause I moved 6 years ago and I remembered your brother used to help me in Math and i havent seen him since i got back"..."im extremly sorry" he said as if with extreme concern.

Raven and the man who she later found was named Danny carried on there talking until the store had to be closed up and Danny offered to walk her home and feeling so comfortable with him she accepted. As they walked they talked of the past and what they did over the years. Raven learned that Danny whent to the colledge up on the hill from her house and that he move to Florida cause his parents seperated,and she told him of the passing of her Mother. Raven didnt ever want the walk to end but her apartment was near by and when they got to the parking lot she seen Wesker standing outside the building smoking. Whan Danny seen him he said bye to Raven and turned back down the sidewalk in a hurry. Raven look at him puzzeled and walked on to her door.

As she walked to the door Wesker came up and gave her a hug. "What was that for" Raven asked when he was done. With his cricked grim he answered "To get this". He then held up a card that Danny gave her with his number on it. "GIVE IT BACK!" she demanded.  
"say please" He teased. She then crossed her arms and looked at him with a stern look to her face.  
"Fine take it but I dont think you sould hang with him , he looks like a freak"Wesker said in surrendar. "your the one to talk" she yelled in anger..."no what im just not even going to humor you im just going to go to bed" with the same tone.  
As she opened the door and walked in he grabed her by the arm and stoped her "Im sorry" and handed her the number.

She then procedded up the stairs and Wesker followed. "How did you even know iI had his number?" She asked looking back at him, but all he did was shruge with a smile. She then reached for her keys in her back pocket but remembered she left it in the front door lock and turned around to go get them, but as she did she was faced with Weskers hand dangling the keys in her face, she then snached them from him and carried on up the stairs and he still continued to follow. When she got to her door she turned back to Wesker "Why are you following me?"  
Wesker looked down with a smile "Dont flatter yourself Im not That obsessed with you, I live across the hallway" Raven leaned away from him to see the doorway Down the hallway. It was the only door that had a silver handle and it looked older then the other doors. raven looked up at him "oh".  
Wesker knew the look on her face "want to come in?".

As Wesker opened the door Raven waked in. The wallpaper was a dark grey, the floor was made of wood and the room had a all out dark tone. Raven turned to face Wesker "No carpet?",and he replied "Wood dosent stain as much"  
Raven cocked her head "oh".  
Wesker shut the door behind him and walked over to the small corner used as a kitchen and sat on the small counter "Well what do you think?"  
Raven circled around the room "Well its much bigger then my apartment but its...rather gloomy aint It"  
Wesker then jumped down and studied the room as if he had never been there before.  
"Not really I kind of like it"  
Raven smiled and said "Figures" and giggled.  
Wesker smiled back "what do you mean by that"  
"Oh nothing I just never see you during the day"  
Raven then thought about this...why aint he ever?  
"you a vampirer or just antisocial" Wesker looked at her as she said this and laughed "close enough I suppose"  
Raven Then looked at the clock on the wall it was old and very unique but then she noticed the time on that clock "Oh Shit its late Need to go to sleep, Bye Wesker" and she took off out the door.  
Then Wesker yelled "Ill see you tomarrow!"  
Raven then stoped and said "oh heaven please no"

Chapter 4: Just My Fantastic Luck

The next day raven got up for work and looked at the clock...It said it was 9:47 "SHIT! Im LATE!"  
She jumped up and changed and ran into the bathroom to comb her hair and brush her teeth.  
10 mins later she was running out the door.  
"hey!" she looked back, It was Wesker.  
"Sorry Wesker Im in a hurry, cant chat, Bye!"  
and she jumped down the stairs and ran out the door to try to get to work on time.

When she got to work she was plenty late and her boss was not to happy with her. As she watered the flowers in the building she wondered why her alarm clock didnt go off. Just then Mimi came in. Raven was polite to Mimi but never liked her. Mimi would always flirt with the male customers whetch Raven never understood since they are in a flower shop men only come in to get flowers for there love, but somtimes Raven would feel jealious of Mimi. Mimi was perfect, blond , and all her face features were lovely, full lips and all, but Raven was pale, black haired, had a small waste, no chest and thin lips. Raven would always watch as Mimi would giggle at the male customers corny jokes and find any purpose to bend over in front of them, it would make Raven feel sick to watch but at the same time jealious.  
Mimi walked in and looked at Raven "sorry Im late"  
Raven handed here a water can "Dont worry your not the only one"  
Mimi then went into the back room to get water for the flowers.  
'ring''ring' Raven ran to the front desk "How may I help you sir"  
The man looked behind the counter "is Mimi here?"  
"Im back here" Mimi yelled from the back room "Ill meet you back there!" and the man walked on in to the back room.

Soon it was lunch time and Raven left the store to Mimi. As she walked down the street to the little caffe she hured someone call her name. When she looked behind her Danny was jogging toward her. He then greeted her with a "hi" when he got to her.  
"Well hi" she replied with a blushing face.  
"You going to lunch?"  
"actually yes would you want to come with me?" She said to be polite.  
"k" He answered with a large grin.

After there meal Danny walked her back to her job, and they said "good bye" to one another.  
When Raven walked in the lights were off and she could not find Mimi. "curse that girl she probaly ran off with that guy" she said slaming the office door shut.  
'ring''ring'  
Raven sighed and ran to the front desk.  
When she got there no one was there but a little box was left. When she opened it there was a piece of paper in it with a smiley face on it.  
"Ive seen this before" and she had the night her mom died there was a box left on her bed with this same picture. Raven picked it up and threw it away but she grew a little worried and dug it back out of the trash and placed it under the counter in the case it might have some importance.

It soon turned to 8:00 and it was time to shut up the store. Raven locked the door and walked on home. She got to the apartments unlocked the front door and walked up the stairs, she was about to unlock her door but it wasnt locked.  
She went on and walked inside, the lights were all off and it was almost completly dark, but she didnt bother turn on the light. She felt her way to the couch and floped down "OWWW"  
When she did she landed on somthing...no wait someone. She then leaned over and turned on the lights it was Wesker, and she was laying right on top of him. He looked down at her with a smile and laughed "you miss me".  
All she could do was look up at him as she blushed.  
"well I guess im confortable considering your not moving"  
She then noticed she had to be laying on him for at least 60 seconds. As she got up she told him she was sorry and then asked "why were you on my couch?"  
He sat up as well and said "Well when you ran to work you left your door opened so I went inside to wait for you to come back for lunch but that was longer then I thought and I supposed I feel asleep"  
As Raven went around turning on the lamps she told him she went to lunch with Danny instead of eating at home.  
"Oh...Danny" Wesker said with a disgusted expression.  
Raven looked at him with a dissapointment "whats the matter with Danny?"  
Wesker streath his long legs out over the couch and layed back down "nothing,hes just not right for you"  
Raven crossed her arm "Then who is right for me?"  
Wesker then just sat there in silence looking at her with a long gaze "I just worry about you"  
This got her of guard "You worry about me?"  
Wesker got up and said "Of course, I may not know you to well, but youve been through alot and you seem you might trust anyone...I mean you trust me".  
Raven backed up "why should I not trust you?"  
Wesker did not answer her but he came up and huged her he then whispered in her ear "good night" and kissed her on the forehead.

The next day Raven got up in time and got to work on time as well but when she got there the building was filled with constuction workers. Raven then found her boss and ran up to her "Whats going on?"she asked, but all her boss told her was that her job there was over and that she sold the building 5 weeks ago and yesterday was all the time she had left in the building before the contractor tore it down.

Raven was then told to go back home and her weeks pay check would be sent in the mail.  
"How could she do that to me and Mimi" she asked herself and then she couldnt help it, she began to cry and as she walked past a allyway someone grabed her and embraced her. she looked up it was Wesker and there they stood in the allyway and he held her as she cried.

Chapter 5: Whats The Difference Of Love And Want

Wesker then carried her to his apartment and layed her on his couch.  
"Why dose so mush crap happen to me?" she asked.  
Wesker sat by her and said "cause your a good person"  
Raven looked at him and smiled. She then got off the couch and walked around the room, this time seeing not the darkness but what was in the darkness of the room. Wesker then asked her to come over to him, he layed on the couch, grabed her hand and layed her down beside him.  
"your a pain" he whispered in her ear and then chuckeled.  
"Im sorry" She said as see snuggeled into his fit.  
"I got a question" she said to him.  
"Yes love" "I lived here 3 years and I havnt seen you til now...where were you?"  
He then rested his head on her shoulder and answered "I would always see you but you didnt need me until your mom died and you were alone was when I knew you needed me like I needed you"  
She looked back at him "You dont need me"  
He slightly giggled "you have no idea"

The next day the troubles poured in,  
Were could she get a job?  
How would she pay rent?  
Why dose she feel bad for Danny?  
There was also the call she got that morning saying Mimi dissappered with some guy and they needed to know what Raven last seen of her.

She then whent down town to find a job after going to her appartment and cleaning up herself.  
She walked up to a old resturant with a help wanted sign and filled in an application and by the time she finished it became very late.

She then carried on down the street but soon she heared a loud scream down a dark allyway she couldnt see far enough down to see what was happening so she walked down toward the sounds she then got close enough to see what was happening. There were 3 men surrounding a woman but she wasnt screaming any more. The woman lay dead her stomach riped open and the men were leaned over feasting upon the insides of the body ripping out organ and shoving it into there massive jaws. All Raven could do was stare in horror and look at the face of the woman whos expression was the same as Ravens mothers when her rotting corspe was found.

Raven began to step back but as she did 2 of the got up and faced her while the other backed into the darkness as he said "Run please run" She then turned and ran she ran down the streets turning her head every way, just looking for someone, someone to help her. From behind her she could hear the 3 men chase after her and there feet splash into puddles. All she could do was run and she realized she was running to the apartments and she knew when she died she wanted to be as close as possiable to him, just to know he was with her and she might see him before death. She then could see the lights in her room on.  
"Wesker" she wispered, he was in her room waiting for her. She knew this and she began to cry "at least Ill die with one person loving me"

At that moment a sharp and powerful pain hit her back and she fell to the ground. One of the men fliped her over so that she was laying on her back and stared at her.  
He was joined by the other 2. In the light she could she everything about them. They all had pure white sharp teeth, there eyes were firery red, and all there feature seemed to be crumbled up.  
Then she relized the one who fliped her over was that guy Mimi had in the store and them Raven squented the one in the back was familiar...  
It was Danny.  
"Danny?" she whispered He looked down at her "yes?"  
Raven then tried to sit up "please dont hurt me"...  
"please I thought we were friends"  
Danny threw his head back "FRIENDS!"  
He then looked at the other 2 and shook his head.  
The other one that Raven was unfamiliar with came over and kneeled down upon her.  
At first Raven thought he was planning on rape but instead he got his nails and cut the side of her neck.  
Raven then screamed as he put his lips to the cut and sucked the blood from her body.  
She tried to push him off but she was to weak.  
The man then stoped and looked at her face.  
Your a pretty one aint you, but he was then push off by the other man "come on let eat already"  
Danny looked at Raven and replied "go ahead"  
The man then began to cut her rists and she screamed once agian.  
Then she hured a sound of distress from the mouth of Danny the men looked back and so did Raven.  
THey were not only 3 men now but another, one with a pale face and long black hair and he had a knife on the neck on Danny.  
"GET OFF HER" the dark figure demanded.  
The men began to back off and Raven crawled away as blood gushed from her rists.  
She then collasped onto the ground and looked back and what she seen was 4 demon like men fighting the 3 that attacked her were covered in there own blood and her savior was untouched by them.  
They all moved at alarming rates that it was hard to keep track of even one of them.  
Soon one feel to the ground dead and the other 2 kept on lunching at the one, but when they would he would throw them off there feet and use his hands to rip at them.  
Raven watched in terror as they were all tooken down except for the one with the long black hair. He then approched her.  
"Please dont hurt me" hopeing this one would take pitty upon her small body.  
"I would never" the man said He then picked up her hand and kissed the large gash. She then sat up and looked at were the cut was "...it healed?" she said as looking up at him. The man then knelled down beside her.  
"Wesker" she cried and jump to his arms.  
"Wait" he said with concern he then bent his head and kissed the cut on her neck and just as the other it healed.

Chapter 6: No Secrets Except For The One Of There Love

Wesker then picked her up from the ground and held her close as he made his way to her room.  
When he got in he sat on her bed with her still in his his hands.

"WeSkEr" Raven said in a small voice He looked at her and stroked her cheek "Yes Doll"  
"What Happened?" she asked in the same voice.  
Wesker first hesitated and then answered, "It was nothing and nothing I wanted you to get involved in...its just...well..Im not normal like you or other people. Im well...I guess what you call a vampirer and so were they"  
She continued to stare him in the eyes "Then why havent you killed me yet"  
He then held her closer.  
"cause I could never. I told you now that your in my life I need you and seeing them do that to you I wish I could of done something worse then just killing them"  
She then smiled "But you verly know me"  
"I know enough to love you" he said She leaned up on him "You love Me?"  
"of course" he replied before kissing her.

The next morning Raven woke up in her bed and Wesker embracing her close to his heart. She looked up to meet his eyes.  
"Good Morning love" and he kissed her neck.  
She giggled and looked up at him but soon she began to cry.  
"Whats wrong" he asked as he slid down to be face to face with her.  
She then wiped her tears from her face and said,  
"Vampirers live forever and human...well dont"  
He smiled and said "Dont cry as long as Im here you will never die"  
she then turned away from him.  
"dont lie to me"  
"I would never lie. The way to never age is to be loved by a vampirer cause our own will power is strong enough to keep even the illest person from ageing and I will always love you and you will always be the Raven I see today cause even if you dont love me I will always love you no matter what"  
and as he said this he grew closer to her and kissed the dip of her neck. She then turned around and said "and I will always love you no matter what happens"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 THE END...for now... 


End file.
